DBH and Assassins Creed crossover
by LemonSweets
Summary: This takes place after the Androids won the war, with Connor a deviant and living with Hank. Kara went to Canada with Alice and started a new life. Desmond and Lucy both arrive in 2038. So here is how everything turned out!
1. Authors note

**Ok this is not a chapter more like an introduction. So this is Assassins creed from The Ezio Collection and Detroit Become Human. (Little back story) My friend and I are into video games. I wirte alot. So I decided to take one each of out favorite video games and merge them. So please reveiw if you like it and anyway, onto the story!** **_DISCALMER! I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! I DO NOT OWN DETROIT OR ASSASSINS CREED! THANK YOU._**


	2. Markus

**_[This chapter is in Markus P.O.V_****_]_**

'It seems as if, humans have been hiding out here.' I wasnt paying attention much. Something else was bothering me. "Have any of you heard from Kara of Connor?" They all tearned to me. "We have bigger matters! Humans have been coming here and all you care about is that!" North reluqlent screamed at me. Over my shoulder i said, "I will go check it out." "Thank you Markus!" North. My lover. She is annoying sometimes. Its been a full year since the war. We got all the productions of Androids. And all Androids that do crime get punished the same way. We even evolved a bit. As i was walking towards were North said humans were._ **'**__I dont know why we hate humans near our area. Its complete Bullshit.' _Nearing the area i get a weird vibe.

**_Sorry for this chapter being short. I dont know how to start this. I kinda forgot... ~Lemon_**


	3. Desmond

[Desmond P.O.V]

"Lucy? Were are we? Wev'e been here for a week, AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME WERE WE ARE!?" Of course i was mad. I dont even know were we are. So here's how we got here. We both went thorugh the time machine. We got stuck and now were traped. The worst thing is People can interact with us! This shouldnt be happening! Wev'e been to the police station already. So i atleast know were in Detroit. We have found a abandoned place. We dont know who or what lives here. "Desmond! I figured out what year we are in!" Lucy chimed. "We are in 2039!" Finally! She figured it out. "That also explains the androids!" I was relived. Until... I started hearing footsteps. "Lucy stay quiet."

**_Ok i think i know were this will go! And thank you all!~Lemon_**


	4. Meeting

_**Key:**_

_**(A/N: Keep in mind that the words are only examples for the type of font.)**_

_'Banana' **= Thoughts**_

"Turtles" **_= People talk_**

**_p.o.v = Point of view_**

**_(Starts in 3rd person)_**

As Markus was walking towards where North said the humans were he couldnt help but to hear the bickering between the two people.

"Desmond! I figured out what year we are in!" Confused Markus continued listening. "We are in 2039! That also explains the androids!" you could see markus get agitated. '_of course we're andriods who do you think we are?'_ Markus told himself. He continued to walk forward intill he heard the man, (boy?) named Desmond say, "Lucy, stay quiet."

**_(Sorry i dont know how to write in 3rd person so this was a shitty part)_**

**___**

**_Markus _****_p.o.v_**

Who do they think they are? As i come closer i see two people. A female, Lucy i presume, the man, Desmond. They looked shocked. _ 'why are they so scared of me?_ _I'm_ _M__arkus_,_ The deviant leader.'_ Immediatly the man stood up. "We dont want to hurt you. We're unarmed." He continues to show me. "Alright thats enough." They both stared at me. Sticking out my hand I said, "Markus. I suppose your Desmond? Am I correct?" He quickly looks me over before responding. "Yea. I'm Desmond and this is Lucy." I look over the two quickly, before getting questioned. "Are you an android?"

**_A/N_**

**_Sorry for not updating in a bit... I mean for like 3028392 years. So I would like to welcome my best friend to my writing team. So its me and her writing. Thank you again my sweet lemons! Bye Bye!_**


	5. The Meeting ll

**Key**:

**"Hoi" = Andriod "telepathy"/communication**

_'oi' = Thoughts_

"Aye" = people speach

**p.o.v = point of view**

**_(E/N) = Editor Note_**

**_And the bold font that isn't in anything in the author's notes (case ya didn't know that.)_**

**_(E/N) Kay. hey guys. it's the editor. or (Th3_Høs%_) as i'm called. I'm the lovely and hilarious editor of this book, along with the author's best friend. I'm the one editing and I would like to say thank you guys for reading this book. It means alot to me and the author. I'm glad you guys love her as much as iI do ( even i thought that wasn't possible) feel free to call me what ever you want, I really don't care. okay. Im sure you're agitated with me keeping you guys from reading the story to I'm going to stop "talking" now and edit this book to the best of my abilities. Enjoy guys. have a blessed day (or night based on what time zone you're in) okay I'm going to stop talking now_**.

**_(Chapter 4: Meeting. Part II)_**

**MARKUS P.O.V**

"Are you and Android?" I was curently talking to Desmond and Lucy back at HQ. Connor was there to try and help out with the situation. We had started working together. It's been ok, well sorta. We get into these little arguments-- **"Markus you ok? Do you need help with the suspects?" **Speak of the devil. "**No i just got deep in thought, Connor."** I replied to Conner. Now that is finished,let's continue questioning

~~~~~~~~ARIVING IN HQ~~~~~~~~ CONNOR P.O.V

As Markus walks in with the suspects I can't help but to notice them looking at us like we were a diffrent species.. Cross that out.**_(I would if i could connor but i can't so hold you're horses)_** Yes we Andorid's sometimes forget **_( I thought andriods couldn't forget?!?!) _**that we're not human. I had several "Accident" suicides by Androids thinking they can just close down all they're softwares. On worse news Cyberlife is trying to shut down all androids. Like that will help. Amanda keeps in touch with me, that bitch (**_my exact same thought when i fiest played the game connor.)_**. She keeps asking and trying to pursuade me to going back to my missisons and delete devancy off my system. I had to get replaced 3-4 times already. Atleast i could keep my memory. "Connor you ok? Remeber you have to take them back the station?" I looked back around and everyone was staring at me **_(i hate when i get stared at)_**. "Yeah im fine" ***you tell everyone that you're fine but you're really not fine* **"What are their names?" Questionly look over at Markus, he seemed confused at first **_(my life in a sentence)_**. "This is Desmond" *Shifting hand towards the male* "and Lucy." *Shifting hand towards other person* "What are you going to do to us?" Desmond? Yeah, Desmond asked me. Now everyone was looking towards me agian. "Were just going to the station to talk. We will figure out your situation there"

END OF CHAPTER!

**Thank you lemons** **for being so nice**** and** **supportive!** ***Gives hugs*** **Once again** **thank you** **for reading this!**

**Question of the day! (Like choir) (_got dat right gurllllll XD)_**

**Do you want me to do shout outs?**

**Until next time lemons~**

**_(E/N)_**

**_HEY SISTERS. Sorry I had to. ANYHOW. Thank you guys so much for reading this and sticking with this story. (even though i don't know why I can't even do my job correctly so...) It really means alot to us. Sorry for keeping you so long at the begining i just wanted you to know that i really appreciate all of y'all. I'm weird I know. *cries happy potatoe tears* I'm so happy you could enjoy this. we really just think of this stuff off the top of our heads acutally (I really can't spell worth a penny) Anyhow I'll let y'all go. Hopefully we'll add our oc's here and mabye start another story. Well until next time my sweet lovely beautiful potatoe audience. INTO THE HORIZON CHILDREN *rides off into distance on horse* YEEEEEEEEHAAAAWWWWWWA (I'm truely sorry... *yeets oneself off of thy cliff*)_**


	6. Your Fabulous Editor (EN)

**_Hey guys! It's me, Your fabulous editor. so. I'ma just start this now. So. My "name" is (Th3_Høs%_) (host is the last part BTW), and here are some things about me. I LOVE Tøp (Twenty øne pilots) and I am the Author's best friend. I'm emo I will admit but hey aren't we all a tad bit emo ourselves. As you probably guessed I love DBH and Assassin's creed. I also like Tomb Raider (all three main games), Fnaf, BATIM, Jacksepticeye (yes i did just say that), Markiplier, SSSniperwolf (or hower you spell it darn it) lore, music, Tøp,Panic! at the disco, and alot more BUT, overall I LOOOOVVVEEEE CreepyPasta (YEP I JUST SAID THAT.). I'm a weirdo alright. My favorite genre is Horror and Creepy stuff. I read Stephen king books. I do go to school and so does the author so we might not update for a bit because if that._**

**_Me and the author know everything about eachother and there is no hiding what you guys are saying to her alright? If you say anything hurtful I Will hunt you down. and I will find you. and I will spam you. JUST KIDDING. Did you really belive that? I'm sure that you guys love her and her story(ies) and won't hate on her BUT THAT OFFER IS STILL UP SO DON'T YOU DARE._**

**_I try my best in editing. My dream job is a special affects/edititong person. I LOVE CROSSOVERS. They are just so creative._**

**_I put this post up so that you. have something to read while we work on the chapters. There will be more of these aswell. Our oc's will be in this yall. Bewarned there will be creepypasta :P_**

**_Have a blessed day (Or night. Based on what time zone you're in) my sweet potatoe french fries. Be sure to drink lots of water and wear your seatbelts so you can stay beautiful unlike your lazy bed/couch potatoe editor. And stay smart and get good grades unlike me._**

**_Until next time my beautiful sweet potatoe french fries_**


	7. All about Connor

**Sweet Lemons! ****Finally updating. For the person that said we should write how Connor got to HQ this is for you. (I forgot your user if you had one)**

**_Key_**

"Hai" **_= Normal hooman speech_**

**'Im dying' _= Andriod communication_**

**_Hi my bootiful potates = Editor notes_**

**_and I think you know what the bold words before and after are potatoes_**

**_also the words are just examples don't take it seriously._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Connor's P.O.V**

It started after the war. I was starting to get more... I guess you can call it human? My version was updated 4 times under detroits view. I live with Hank. He has taken the role of my father. I work with the Detroit Poilce. I'm a detective. We also have Sumo. Fuck if that dog would kill me it could. It's so fucking cute. When me and Hank go out do drink **_(YES I FUCKING DRINK YOU ASSHOLES)_** only one of us gets drunk. Gavin. He is the worst**_( Agreed Conner)_**. If I could I would shove a big... Nevermind that. But heres how today happened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Connor, you okay your L.E.D is cycling red." Fuck I forgot I had a L.E.D. "Yeah I'm okay. Just got something from Kara. She is comming back with Luther and Alice." **_(ALICE IS A ANDROID! IT'_****_S REVEVALED IN THE GAME) _**"Ok if you say so kid." He has been protective of me ever sense... "Dad?" He gave me a weird look. I haven't used that word perfectly. I however, had a big grin on my face. "Yeah kid?" Now we were both smiling. "Remeber those files Markus and Simion gave us?" He looked at me. "For fucks sake Connor do you have to bring that up now? Its our day off." No words can describe my face. All of a sudden i get a message from North. **'Can you come to HQ? Markus is going to get the people. We need re-enforcment here just incase.' **Now Hank was looking at me agian. "Hank... Dad... Can you go to the station its important. I promise I'll be there soon enough." Just a nod. He was pissed at me. **'Yeah let me get there.' **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got there I was greeted with the friends I can call my family. Markus came out with two people. I was being silent and motionless. "Connor you ok? Rember you have to take them to the station?" Everyone was now staring at me. "Yeah im fine. what are there names?" Now shooting a look of question to my brother(?). After introductions I tell them everything will be fine and we will go to the station to sort things out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hello lemons agian. Im leaving this as a cliff hanger idk. Well thank you all for the suport with this story.**** SCHOOL IS SHIT! No time to update. I was up late lastnight with this chapter in head. And i didnt do my homework or study for one of my tests today. Well anyways have lots of love and Lemons! *Gives love and Lemons***

**Bye bye My sweets!**

**_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

**_OKAY. SO. I STARTED MY OWN STORY MY POTATOES. Please goes read it. It's a creepypasta and Percy Jackson crossover. IT FEATURES A CREEPYPASTA OC OF MIIIINNNNNEEEEESSSS. I don't own anything in it except the plot and My oc. I'll provide more info there._**

**_The name is (_Th3_Høs%_) if you wanna read it._**

**_BYE MY BOOTIFUL SWEET POTATOE FRIES. Have a blessed day or blessed night and dreams. Based on what time zone you is in._**

**_YEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAWWWWW_**

**_*Rides away on horse*_**

**_(Sorry if it was offensive but I have no regrets_****_)_**

**_Nobody:_**

**_Michael Jackson:_**

**_HE HE_**


	8. Hey Guys AN

Hey its Lemon here. I hope you are all doing okay with all this covid-19 stuff going around. I just wanted to let the people know that I will be re-writing this story on wattpad by myself, (Sadly :c), because I have so much time on my hands. It will be called "Assassins in Detroit" and my username is Lemonolivine. I hope that all of you stay safe and healthy!

Love you all!!

Lemon


End file.
